Conventional home satellite television systems utilize a fixed dish antenna to receive satellite communications. After receiving the satellite signal, the dish antenna circuitry sends a satellite spectrum signal to a satellite receiver or set-top box that is often located near a television through which the viewer desires to watch the satellite programming. This satellite receiver uses receive path circuitry to tune the program channel that was selected by the user. Throughout the world, the satellite channel spectrum sent to the set-top box is often structured to include 32 transponder channels between 950 MHz and 2150 MHz with each transponder channel carrying a number of different program channels. Each transponder will typically transmit multiple program channels that are time-multiplexed on one carrier signal. Alternatively, the multiple program channels may be frequency multiplexed within the output of each transponder. The total number of received program channels considering all the transponders together is typically well over 300 program channels.
In general, the most ideal receiver architecture for an integrated circuit from a bill-of-material point of view is usually a direct down conversion (DDC) architecture. However, in practice, there are several issues that often prohibit the practical design of integrated circuit implementations that use DDC architectures. These issues typically include noise from the DC offset voltage and 1/f noise from baseband circuitry located on the integrated circuit. In mobile applications, such as with cellular phones, the DC offset voltage is a time varying entity which makes its cancellation a very difficult task. In other applications where mobility is not a concern, such as with satellite receivers, the DC offset voltage can be stored and cancelled, such as through the use of external storage capacitors. However, 1/f noise is still an issue and often degrades CMOS satellite tuners that use a DDC architecture.
An additional problem with DDC architectures that often arises is an interference problem that occurs due to the proximity of the center frequency for a selected channel with the frequency of the DDC mixing signal. To solve this interference problem, some systems have implemented receivers where the DDC mixing frequency is double (or half) of what the required frequency is, and at the mixer input, a divider (or doubler) translates the DDC mixing signal into the wanted frequency. Furthermore, where two tuners are desired on the same integrated circuit, two DDC receivers, as well as two low-IF receivers, will have a tendency to interfere with each other, and their VCOs also have a tendency to inter-lock into one another, particularly where the selected transponder channels for each tuner are close together.